


Happy Ending At Pianta Parlor

by SmutFactory



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, GHOST BLOWJOB! WOO WOO WOO!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutFactory/pseuds/SmutFactory
Summary: After all that "saving the world" business, Vivian needs some rest and relaxation. The Boo sisters are happy to oblige.
Relationships: Vivian/Peeka/Lahla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Happy Ending At Pianta Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Vanilla??? From me????? It's more likely than you think.

Standing - or rather, floating - before the bright lights and loud chimes of the Pianta Parlor, the shadowy girl nervously grasped the brim of her striped hat. Such a busy place was far from her norm. As Vivian looked at the various patrons celebrating their wins or cursing their losses, she recalled her sister's shrill voice in her head.

_"Vivian!" The old witch crowed. "You've been working yourself ragged, my dear!"_

_"Sorry, Beldam..." Vivian sighed. "Being the new face of the Shadow Sirens has been tougher than I thought. It's not easy trying to convince everyone we're good guys now."_

_"Be that as it may, you mustn't let it affect you so!" Beldam wagged her finger. "Remember, we're the beautiful, dazzling, flawless Shadow Sirens! That includes you! Self-care is a must."_

_"Guuuuhhh! Guh-huh!" Marilyn bellowed in... agreement?_

_"Then it's settled! Both your elder sisters agree, you must take some time off to relax!" She produced a stack of coins and handed them to Vivian. "Here, take this. I hear this place called 'Pianta Parlor' in Rogueport is all the rage with the young people."_

_"B-but Sis..."_

_"No buts! I order you to go have a wonderful time and return rejuvenated and revitalized!"_

Beldam was... still getting used to the whole 'being nice' thing. But its the thought that counts. And she did have a point; Vivian didn't really take much time to catch her breath after the whole adventure with Mario. Maybe she could use a bit of a break.

But where to start? She looked around parlor curiously, hesitantly. The adventure certainly helped boost her self-confidence, but she was still a bit shy when alone. She spotted what appeared to be an information booth attended by a light blue Boo girl. She looked quite pretty, Vivian thought, wearing that bow tie and cat ears. Clutching the coins in her hand, she headed over.

"Um, e-excuse me!" Vivian said meekly.

"Welcome to Pianta Parlor, what can I do for you, hon?" The Boo asked with a generic smile.

"Uh, well this is my first time here, I was wondering if you could-"

"Woah woah woah, wait a second." The Boo suddenly interrupted, eyeing the guest over more carefully now. "Are you... Vivian?!"

"Uh... yes?"

"The same Vivian that saved the world and stuff with Mario?!" She said with sparkles in her eyes, as if looking at a celebrity.

"Y-yes???" Vivian stammered, suddenly feeling even more embarrassed. Its true people sometimes recognized her, but they never acted like this.

"Oh my gosh! It is you!" The Boo pressed her nubby hands together excitedly. "Oh gosh! Oh wow! H-hang on a sec, stay right there! I gotta tell my sister!"

The Boo girl zipped straight through the wall and disappeared. Vivian looked around nervously, hoping she wasn't creating a scene. Luckily everyone else seemed too engrossed in the games and gambling to notice.

The ghost returned moments later with another Boo girl. They looked almost identical to each other, right down to their eye shadow. The only difference was this new girl was wearing bunny ears.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. It really is her." The bunny girl said, her tone much more composed than her sister's.

Vivian looked at the two of them in anxious silence, unsure what was going on.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't even introduced us!" The cat-eared girl giggled. "I'm Lahla, this is my sister, Peeka. We're big fans of yours!"

"Fans... of me???" Vivian pointed to herself in confusion. "Y-you mean fans of Mario, right?"

"Well sure, everyone's a fan of Mario." Peeka answered. "But as far as we're concerned, you're way more interesting! It's not every day you get to see us ghostly folk be the hero."

"Oh gosh... I'm flattered, b-but... I'm, I'm really not that special..."

"Aw, she's so modest too!" Lahla giggled. "So what brings a hero like you to a dump like Rogueport?"

"Uh, r-right! I've, um, been kinda stressed lately, so I came here to... relax? I heard Pianta Parlor might be a good place to do that."

"Relaxation, huh?" Peeka pondered for a moment, then whispered something to her sister.

"That's a great idea!" Lahla beamed. "Vivian, for a special guest like you, we'd like to offer a special service!"

"A soothing, relaxing massage just for you!"

"I... I suppose that does sound nice..." Vivian muttered, still a bit confused. She thought this was more of an arcade, not a massage parlor. "Um, how much does it cost? I have some coins for-"

The two sisters giggled, each grabbing one of Vivian's hands.

"Put your money away, silly!" said Lahla. "This one's on the house!"

"R-really? O-okay, but...!"

Vivian didn't have much say in the matter anyway, as the girls were already dragging her into the back room. Locking the door behind them, all was suddenly peaceful as the ruckus of the parlor became muffled. This new room was quite plain compared to the dazzling lobby: a couch, some chairs, a table, a couple discarded cans of Chuckola Cola.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess." Lahla chuckled. "This is basically the employee lounge, its been awhile since we had any guests back here."

"You give massages in the... employee lounge...?" Vivian asked.

"Yup!"

"Found it!" Peeka shouted, dragging something out of the corner.

A genuine massage table, complete with comfy cushions. It looked rather out of place compared to the drab surroundings of this room. The sisters patted the table while looking at Vivian expectantly.

"It-it's a bit embarrassing but... okay." Hesitantly, she raised herself onto the cushions and laid herself stomach down.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, hon."

The Boo sisters gave each other a quick smirk and got to work. They pressed their hands against the girl's shadowy purple skin, starting at her shoulders. Vivian's stiff, anxious body finally started to relax into the cushions. You wouldn't expect ghosts to give a good massage, but their soft marshmallowy hands felt surprisingly firm.

The sisters moved down to her back. Vivian let out a slight gasp, followed by a pleasant sigh as the stress drained from her muscles. Not that Vivian really had any muscles to begin with, being a shadow and all. But still, it felt nice.

"Ohhhhh... you girls are good at this..." Vivian said softly.

"Heehee, thanks!" Lahla replied. "We've had a few odd jobs together over the years. Masseuse, model, waitress..."

"Escort." Peeka added with a chuckle.

At the time Vivian didn't pick up on that last part. She was too absorbed by the massage, melting into the gentle kneading and rubbing. The sisters went even lower, focusing on her lower back. Vivian could almost feel herself drift off as the wonderful sensation wrapped her lower body. It felt good... really good... and a little bit tingly...?

"Uh oh..." Vivian said quietly, suddenly feeling a lot less relaxed.

"You say something, hon?"

"N-no! Nothing!"

Although there was certainly one very big something pressing against her stomach. It seems the Boo girls may have been a little too good at their job, and it certainly didn't help that they were on her hips now. Their soft touches only added fuel to the fire, making that thing feel tighter and tighter as it grinded against the table cushions.

_Okay Vivian, calm down!_ The siren thought, biting her yellow lips anxiously. _J-just calm down, don't think dirty thoughts, and wait it out! It'll go back down eventually!_

"My, you're still pretty stressed!" Peeka said. "You're gonna need a full body massage! Go ahead and turn over, hon."

"Uh! No, no that's fine! I'm fine!" Vivian panicked.

"Aw, come on now! No need to be shy!" Lahla said sweetly. "We can't leave a job half finished! Up and at 'em!"

The Boos each placed their hands on one side of Vivian and began to lift.

"Wait, wait!"

Vivian's words were too late, as she was already forcibly flipped over onto her back. The source of her anxiety sprang up from her groin for all to see: a huge, veiny, purple dick sticking straight up in the air with two bulbous testicles dangling heavily beneath. The Boo girls gasped at the menacing thing, twitching and throbbing as its owner pulled her hat over her face in shame.

_Nonononooooo they're gonna hate me they're gonna think I'm a pervert they're gonna call me a boy they're gonna-_

"You poor thing, just look at how pent up you are!" Said Peeka. "Its a good thing you came when you did."

"Yeah! 'Stressed' is an understatement! Any longer and you might have exploded or something!"

The siren slowly lifted her hat, gazing timidly at the sisters.

"Y... you're not mad? Or grossed out?" She asked meekly.

"Oh honey, when you've been around the block as much as us, you see all sorts of people." Peeka reassured. "A girl with a dick is nothing new."

"But I gotta say... I never expected such a cute face to hide such an amazing cock!" Lahla gawked.

"It certainly is impressive..."

Far from the disgust Vivian was expecting, the Boo sisters seemed positively enamored with her member, practically drooling at the sight. Even though this was far from her comfort zone, she suddenly felt just a little bit more confident with her... physiology.

"Would you like us to take care of it for you, hon?" Peeka asked.

Vivian gulped, blushing intensely. She somehow didn't see that question coming.

"You... you mean...?"

"Yup! Let us drain those balls of aaaaaallll that stress!" Lahla interjected excitedly.

Vivian glanced down at her raging erection, already leaking droplets of precum. This definitely wasn't going to go down on its own. As embarrassing as it was, she couldn't exactly say no to such a generous offer.

"Um... y-yes please..." She squeaked, still grasping the brim of her hat. "If... if you two are okay with that..."

"More than okay!" Lahla said gleefully. "To be honest, we were hoping to have some lewd fun with you whether you had a dick or not!"

"Oh... I see..."

"Now then, just lay back and let us take care of everything..." Peeka said in a sultry voice.

The Boos floated closer to the enormous cock, impressively thick and almost as long as their whole bodies. Their breath tickled and caused it to tremble excitedly. Lahla wasted no time, exposing her massive tongue Boos are known for. Gently at first, she pressed it against the shaft, licking ever so slowly upward. This alone caused Vivian to jump, letting out a tiny yelp at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Heehee, how cute!" Lahla said as she moved her tongue back downward. "This your first time?"

"Y-yes..."

"Don't worry, we'll be nice and gentle~"

She started rhythmically licking up and down it's length, giggling every time Vivian let out a little noise. Meanwhile, Peeka focused her attention on the smooth, purple balls underneath. She started with a tender kiss, lightly suckling the sensitive flesh before moving to the main event. Despite their intimidating size, she easily gulped both balls into her mouth, licking and caressing their every inch as they quivered happily inside.

Vivian moaned in pleasure as her groin was attacked from both ends. Lahla's slimy tongue coiled around her cock while her balls were enveloped by the warm, moist contours of Peeka's mouth. Lahla then shifted her attention to the flaring glans, gently sucking and nibbling on the soft, sensitive flesh. Vivian's hips began to shake, feeling something well up inside her.

"Oh-ohhhhhhh, I think I'm... getting close...!" She said between ragged breaths

"Mmm?" Peeka let the violet balls roll out of her mouth. "Already? You must be really pent up! Lets finish her off, sis."

Peeka floated up to the tip of the shaft and joined her sister. They pressed their tongues against both sides, rhythmically sliding them up and down its length. Vivian's breathing got heavy as each lick sent waves of pleasure through her body.

"AH! AAHHH! I'M GONNA C-CUM!"

"Go ahead! Cum, cum!" Lahla cheered, her words a little slurred as her tongue was in use. "Give it to us! I wanna taste all that yummy cum you saved up!"

Her cock twitched furiously, its glans and veins throbbing as more precum flowed forth until finally...

***SPURT! SPURT! SPURT!***

Vivian moaned in ecstasy as her dick erupted like a purple volcano, spewing countless strands of thick, white goo up into the air. The Boo girls opened their mouths excitedly, letting the rain of hot semen fall into their mouths and all over their faces.

The shadow girl tightly clutched the table as the intense orgasm overwhelmed her, bucking her hips as her dick continued ejaculating. With each squirt even more cum was sent flying, with seemingly no end. Finally, her cock stopped bouncing and calmed down, the last streams of goo dribbling down her massive length.

Vivian let out a long sign of relief. When she opened her eyes, she saw the two sisters practically coated in a glaze of semen, dripping off their ghostly bodies. They stared in amazement at the explosive orgasm.

"Wow..." Peeka said. "I guess 'pent up' was a bit of an understatement. You do masturbate, don't you?"

"Hah... Its uh... its been awhile..." Vivian replied bashfully. "Sorry about... the mess..."

Lahla sure didn't seem to mind, and was already happily lapping up the cum oozing down Vivian's softening member.

"Don't worry about it!" Lahla chimed after licking the shaft clean. "We can clean ourselves up... can't we, sis?"

The two sisters turned toward one another and, without a hint of hesitation, started slurping up the cum drenching each other's faces. The blushing Vivian stared silently as the licking quickly devolved into a full on makeout session. Their long tongues coiled and danced together, both of them moaning audibly to ensure they put on a good show for their guest. Despite cumming just moments ago, the siren's drooping shaft quickly began to stiffen once more.

The ghostly sisters turned their attention towards Vivian's cock, already rock hard again.

"My, my! You're a lively one, aren't you?" Peeka giggled.

"Heh, uh... it, it sorta has a mind of its own..." Vivian chuckled timidly.

"Ready for round two?"

"If... if you don't mind..."

"Of course not! We won't rest until you're completely satisfied. Now then, what should we try next...?"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Lahla raised her hand excitedly. "I want her to fuck my throat!"

"H-huh?! B-but I don't want to accidentally hurt you!" The inexperienced girl stammered.

"Hon, we're already dead. Not like we need to breathe." Peeka explained. "Besides, my sister is a total slut for deepthroat."

"Yup! I wanna feel that huge, meaty cock ruin my insides! C'mon, you'll love it!" Lahla chirped as she grabbed Vivian's hands and pulled her off the table.

"O-okay, I guess... if you're sure..." Vivian said meekly. "So, um... what should I do?"

"All you gotta do is hold me right here and start thrusting!" Lahla said, hovering in front of Vivian's dick. "Just treat me like your personal cocksleeve!"

The ghost opened her mouth wide, eagerly inviting the purple monster inside.

"Aaaahhhhnnn~"

Vivian gulped nervously. This was her first time taking the lead, not to mention her first time doing anything like this. But her erect, twitching cock seemed to know exactly what to do. She hesitantly grasped the Boo's sides and held her in place.

"Just... just let me know if you need me to stop, okay?"

Vivian took a deep breath, psyching herself even as her dick eagerly awaited to be inserted. She moved her hips forward into Lahla's waiting mouth. The ghost wasted no time in wrapping her lips around the head, causing Vivian to shiver. She slowly pushed her dick deeper.

"C-can I... all the way?"

"Mhmm! Mhm!" Lahla squeaked excitedly.

Vivian gritted her teeth and, with one final thrust, plunged her cock all the way into the ghost's mouth. Vivian quivered as her dick was completely enveloped by her warm, wet insides. Lahla moaned with delight at the thick meat completely filling her body.

The siren couldn't hold back any longer. Her hips started moving on their own, as if by instinct. Holding the Boo aloft, Vivian began thrusting her cock into the living - or unliving - cocksleeve. The anatomy of a ghost isn't entirely clear, but Lahla easily took the whole thing as it plunged deep into her. The enormous shaft met with little resistance as it slid in and out, caressed by both Lahla's huge tongue and the soft, undulating flesh beyond.

"Hah... aaahhhh... s-so good...!" Vivian panted.

"Well, looks like you two are having fun." Peeka chuckled, watching the show unfold. "Hope you don't mind if I join in..."

Peeka floated up to Vivian's face and placed a hand on her chin, lifting it up to meet her gaze.

"My, what a cute face you have..." Peeka smiled seductively.

"Ah... h-huh...?" Vivian sputtered in a daze, even as she continued to fuck Lahla's face.

"And such lovely yellow lips. I think I'll have a taste~"

She suddenly locked lips with the siren, stifling Vivian's surprised yelp. Peeka plunged her thick tongue deep into Vivian's mouth. She didn't even attempt to struggle, the foreign object wiggling into her mouth just aroused her even more. Her grip on Lahla tightened as she started thrusting even faster. The ghost's tight, wet insides felt so wonderful wrapped around her dick that she lost control, treating Lahla as little more than a masturbation toy as she continued pounding.

Now the only sounds that could be heard were Vivian's muffled moans as her mouth was violated, Lahla's gagging and gurgling as a giant cock was repeatedly shoved through her entire body, and the heavy purple balls slapping against her with each pumping motion. Faster and faster as Vivian rapidly approached another climax.

"MMHH!! UHM CUHMMNGHHH!!!" Vivian cried out, her voice attempting to escape Peeka's lips.

With one final thrust, Vivian plunged her cock balls deep into Lahla's face. Her dick throbbed and pulsed until a torrent of thick cum exploded out of it, emptying her balls directly into the Boo's gut. Both Vivian and Lahla twitched in ecstasy with each spurt. The orgasm lasted almost as long as the last one, with a copious volume of white goo filling Lahla like a condom, swirling around in her semi-transparent body. Even so, the skilled girl somehow managed to avoid spilling a single drop.

When the orgasm finally ended, Vivian released her grip on the Boo and let her arms go limp. Peeka, noticing the fun was over, pulled herself away from the siren's lips and withdrew her slick tongue from her mouth. Lahla was the last to let go, diligently sucking every last drop from Vivian's still-throbbing member.

"Hahhhh... wow..." Vivian said in a daze.

"Well, you certainly look more relaxed now." Peeka smirked, glancing at her flaccid dick.

"I know I am!" Replied Lahla, looking none the worse for wear despite the pounding she just took. "I think we outdid ourselves this time!"

"Yeah... I... I feel a lot better! Th-thank you so much!" Vivian said gratefully.

"Our pleasure, hon. Feel free to come back anytime for another 'massage'."

Shortly after, and following some more profuse thanking, Vivian was escorted out of the Pianta Parlor, back into the familiar Rogueport streets. She waved goodbye to the Boo sisters and set off for home, brimming with a newfound sense of self-confidence.

_Beldam was right!_ Vivian thought. _That was just what I needed! I wonder if it's okay for me to come back every month... or every week... or every day..._


End file.
